Arthur's Challenge
Arthur's Challenge is Dark Ages' Endless Zone. It is unlocked after beating Night 12 of Dark Ages. As the name says, the entire level itself are much challenging than the ordinary levels as one may not know when the level will have a three or four-flag level. Zombies *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Jester Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Imp Dragon Zombie Strategies Your high priority in this Endless Zone is to take all the offensive plants that do not produce projectiles that can be deflected by Jester Zombies. Grave Busters, on the other hand, are your highest priority above all else because Grave Busters will make short work of your problems and, unlike the tombstones from Ancient Egypt, the tombstones are much more aggressive and can cause zombies to pop out on designated tombstones. If you find it harder to manage, use Imitater Grave Busters as they will hasten the time to remove any graves and any possible graves that will appear over the course of the level progression. Keep in mind to always keep track of the environment. For example, tombstones rising after removing one grave followed by a surprise attack. Jester Zombies are the greatest threat in this Endless Zone, especially if you have plants that throw projectiles on your lawn, as all of them will be deflected and can cause mass mayhem. The second one is the Dark Ages Gargantuar, third being the Wizard Zombie, and lastly, Zombie King. If all of them are present in one level, it will be extremely difficult and is the nest equivalent of a certain level in Big Bad Butte with lots of minecarts on a lawn along with Chicken Wrangler Zombies, Prospector Zombies, Pianist Zombies, Zombie Bulls, Zombie Bull Riders, and Wild West Gargantuars. What you should boost are the following; Magnet-shroom in order to reduce the threat level of Buckethead Peasants and Knight Zombies; Iceberg Lettuce to halt the horde in an instant, allowing open fire for other plants. Alternatively, Kernel-pults are also good since they can damage all zombies. Snapdragons are also a good choice to boost as they quickly reduce almost all zombies to ash, plant them even if there are Imp Dragon Zombies nearby. Without Jester Zombies in a certain level, the threat level will be reduced depending on the circumstance like having a Dark Ages Gargantuar or Wizard Zombie for substitute. Sun-shrooms to immediately give you an edge in establishing your defenses at some points also, Sunflowers will also give you an edge but you must keep in mind that you should bring either of these two at your disposal. If Twin Sunflower is present alone (where Sun-shroom or Sunflower isn't present on the seed slots the player have chosen) you will have a hard time as there are no suns falling from the sky and gravestones that contain sun will be rare on some occassions and will most likely yield into a game over unless you chose a sun card before starting the level. You can use Cherry Bombs to deal with Wizard Zombies because they kill zombies in a 3x3 area. Its better to kill Wizard Zombies before they turn plants to sheep. This will be better if you manage to have a copy of it as it will greatly lessen the number of plants that will be transformed into passive sheeps. Alternate strategy is to use boosted Iceberg Lettuces or Kernel-pults. Another fact is, you will be most likely to be forced by this Endless Zone to use your Plant Foods. You may wish to bring Power Lily with you, if you have it, to recharge your Plant Food. Use Power Lily and its imitater version if you manage to get a level where Dark Ages Gargantuar concentration gets rough especially on levels almost close to level 100 and beyond because those Gargantuars will appear already before triggering the first wave. Keep in mind that there is no way around Arthur's Challenge without spending on boosters and power ups if you get Wizard Zombies, Jester Zombies, or Gargantuars. The Zen Garden is there. Use it to switch with zombies to fight with. Since the Ghost Pepper can't be transformed on a sheep by the Wizard Zombie, it is a good idea to use it when you encounter Wizard Zombies. Finally, Use Power ups if things get rough as your last resort. Gallery Trivia :See Endless Zone for more trivia. *This Endless Zone was named after Arthur Pendragon or simply known as King Arthur, a British leader in the median time frame of fifth and sixth century who lead the defense of Britain against the Saxons in the early sixth century. *Like Big Bad Butte, never before encountered but powerful zombies like Zombie King and Wizard Zombie are encountered at early levels if the player wishes to take it after unlocking. *This and the Pyramid of Doom are the only Endless Zones to have Grave Buster as an obtainable plant because those are the only worlds that contains tombstones. Coincedentally speaking, in both Endless Zones, the player does not get Blover there because there are no airborne zombies present although Imp Monk Zombies hurled by Dark Ages Gargantuars can be blown. *Unlike the other Endless Zones, this one only uses two words. Also, none of the words have to do with death or evil, unlike the others. (Pyramid of Doom, Dead Man's Booty, Big Bad Butte, Terror from Tomorrow, Tiki Torch-er) *This is the second endless zone that its name does not present places, the first is Terror from Tomorrow. Also this is a second endless zone that is located below the level where it is unlocked. *The player gets Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom and Wall-nut at the first level instead of getting Peashooter, Sunflower and Wall-nut. This makes it the first Endless Zone not to start the player out with those three plants, And this is the first Endless Zone to have four plants on starting. It also makes the Wall-nut to be the only plant that is at the beginning of all five Endless Zones. *There are no tombstones in this level that contain Plant Food. *Only Imp Monk Zombies utilize Necromancy in this level. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Endless Zone Category:Dark Ages Category:Endless Levels Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Levels